User talk:LordReaper
kony2014 Please take a look at this. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:24, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but it isn't my call. That rule has been around since before I came to the site. Regarding other articles that post their rules, it's less a matter of us allowing them, and more that we simply haven't been ableto notice them. There is a quite a bulk of articles, and quit a few pass by our notice. Anyway this is a site dedicated to fanon rather than the tabletop game. Not to mention another User has recently been forced to delete their page for similar reasons. I don't think it would be fair to simply make an exception for you. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:18, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I am glad that you understand. You know if you want to there isn't any rule about you posting your rule on your profile. If you feel really strong about the subject you could create a blog appealing to the community for a rle change. We Admins do have a lot of clout, but we tend to abide by the rules that the community as a whole decides upon. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:53, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I couldn't help but notice your request for help with the infoboxes. I can help. The problem is that the new editor does not allow the use of wikitext (the code used for templates) in the visual editor. So in order to use template you need to make your changes in Source Mode. Directly yo the left og the Publish and Cancel buttons you will see a button that looks like three lines. Click that and a drop down menu should appear. Click Source Editor. A window will appear. Enter your templates here and then hit apply changes. That should do it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:27, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Here is this thing, that you have requested. http://cap.ring0.cc/340416b8ff577b8af26fe0097dec70f0.png I hope u like it, if not let me know. have fun :) SpaceTalon (talk) 00:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) http://cap.ring0.cc/3060e0d3bdccd024d7c4caaeea16ce01.png http://cap.ring0.cc/68a8a092da14838d2cb612eb6b5e362d.png SpaceTalon (talk) 19:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Lord Reaper you shouldn't be adding your articles to the Featured Article category. That category is meant for articles that are featured on our front page, and those are decided by community vote. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:51, March 24, 2014 (UTC) No problem. I can remove the category if you like. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:06, March 24, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the feed back. i know there are allot of things that need to be fixed and i know that and the reason why they are at 6,000 is because their not a codex chapter. they do not follow the Codex Astartes and i took some bits and pieces from the Black Templars not a whole lot just bits and no their not zealous as The Black Templars just so you know. that's the reason why but i been thinking maybe i should put their numbers as suspected than official and yes i will do some variety than just death all the time and i will agree with you on that it does get annoying at times and i will try to clean it up as best as i can.also i'm not trying to be a jackass. also i have a request.can you do a space marine chapter that i created? their called Blood Claws and they are a Blood Angels succussors chapter and they also do not follow the codex astartes and they are kinda like the Flesh Tearers in a way but they are loyal to the imperium. this is there color scheme dark red and grey this is where the are colors are on the armor. back pack exhausts,joinsts,crown,head top and middle,ears,neck,chest plate,belt and cod piece,upper left and right legs,shoulder left and right inset,upper left and right arms ,lower left and right arms,wrists and hands (dark red) back pack,head lower,pipes on helmet,face grill,eagle,skull,abdomen,left and right knee,lower left and right legs,both the feet,left and right shoulder trim,and elbows (grey) eyes (light green) soft armor (black) TheSpawn117 (talk) 01:01, April 25, 2014 (UTC) and i also forgot that you have my permission to change anything on my Death Templars and fix any problems that are with it.and also can my Death Templars and your Star Reapers be allies? TheSpawn117 (talk) 01:19, April 25, 2014 (UTC) hey man i was wondering if you and i can make a story on The Scouring of Mehna and what happened during that event? TheSpawn117 (talk) 07:26, May 21, 2014 (UTC) i need you'r help with the Blood Claws because they are in danger of being deleted and i can't think of anything for them and it seems that nobody wants to do them. i need help. TheSpawn117 (talk) 08:27, May 21, 2014 (UTC) sorry i was in a panic. TheSpawn117 (talk) 09:47, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm just saying that the quote you left on the Corpus page is unrealistic. They have some of the top xenos experts there and could tell if something was of Ork origin or not. Generally they don't openly work with rogue traders either-way to risky, preferring instead to scavenge it off actual Xenos. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 12:49, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Maybe instead he could comment on how the Corpus "know their shit" and that he refrains from dealing with them for their "overpriced demands"--Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 23:14, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Much better, thanks. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 23:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) i want Chaplain Scar the Doom Priest and Death Marshal Havoc from the Death Templars to be on a kill team TheSpawn117 (talk) 03:07, June 12, 2014 (UTC) did you get my message? TheSpawn117 (talk) 09:54, June 12, 2014 (UTC) oh okay chaging from the other two i'm going to have one Death Templar and it's Death Castellan Sadon and just to let you in The Death Templars chapter the Death Castellans are sargents so their not high rank. just letting you know. TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) okay TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:09, June 12, 2014 (UTC) okay i'm interested. when do we start? TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:38, July 11, 2014 (UTC) as for a candidate Death Castellan Sadon of the Death Templars and as for a Kill-Team name i was thinking of either Kill-Team Delta or Kill-Team Zero i don't know those two names where only things that came up in my head at the moment. as for other candidates maybe ask AmyTheStray maybe she would like to be apart of this and have one of her Whisper Dragons as apart of the Kill-Team. i'm just suggesting. TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:59, July 11, 2014 (UTC) okay =) TheSpawn117 (talk) 11:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I would love too ^_^ The Whisper Dragons have only a singe marine who has served in the Deathwatch, Oma Inferno-Knight. who would love to join. what is the time period? AmyTheStray (talk) 11:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Death Castellan in the Death Templars is a sargent and as for Sadon's weapons he carry's a power Axe and a storm bolter. his personality is that he's useally is clam and collected person but when someone either his teammate or one of his brothers from his chapter does not follow orders to the letter than he'll get very pissed off really fast and he's one of the best close combat specalists from his chapter. TheSpawn117 (talk) 11:25, July 11, 2014 (UTC) well, in 970.M41 he is back with his Chapter, but he could return to the Deathwatch after the Battle of Accensa (where he is a central figure). Ok, Oma usually wields a Tokharon Long-blade (power weapon) and a Plasma Gauntlet (Powerfist plasma gun hybrid thingy). As with the rest of the whisper Dragons he is rather impetuous and rash. AmyTheStray (talk) 11:38, July 11, 2014 (UTC) i forgot to mention that the storm bolter Sadon has is a wrist mounted storm bolter. just to let you know. TheSpawn117 (talk) 17:12, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I like the name. Hmm, I think a member of the Venators would fit seeming that their methods best match the Death Templars and WHisper Dragons combat styles. AmyTheStray (talk) 06:15, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Maybe an Iron Praetorian . They are rather operset to the three so far. Reinno is new to the site, but I love the Chapter. I have two other Chapters that could be in it, Knights of Twinstar and the Stone Trees (neither have a page yet). AmyTheStray (talk) 07:08, July 12, 2014 (UTC) no not really. 07:22, July 12, 2014 (UTC) maybe a salamander,death spectre or a space wolve. just suggessting. 07:52, July 12, 2014 (UTC)TheSpawn117 (talk) start up and go from here. TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:22, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I think we should keep it made of fannon chapters. They cannon ones already have so much written about them, let our fannonites have some AmyTheStray (talk) 10:23, July 12, 2014 (UTC) i got no proplems with so ya cool. TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:31, July 12, 2014 (UTC) A stealthy dreadnaught? I've never met one of those before. AmyTheStray (talk) 10:47, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Maybe he's just very small :p Oh, maybe a Night Raven could join in AmyTheStray (talk) 10:59, July 12, 2014 (UTC) what happened to my whisper dragon? :( AmyTheStray (talk) 11:08, July 12, 2014 (UTC) what about a Mentor? They are one of my favorite cannon chapters. AmyTheStray (talk) 11:16, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok, the whisper dragon is Oma Cih Silverine, known as 'Inferno-Knight'. He is young and impetuous, who has risen to the rank of Knight after only a few decades of service. He is particularly skilled in the traditional sword arts of Tokharo, his homeworld, but is prone to acting without thinking which often leads to problems. The Night Raven is Edgar Slane, the 'Broken Shadow'. Having suffered extensively from Crow Bone, the Chapters gene-flaw, he is shorter, lighter framed, and noticeably weaker than most Astartes. Though with his preference for using a sniper rifle, his handicap rarely hinders him in his role. As the most of his Chapter, Edger is dour and grim, often making the worst of any situation. Is that enough background? AmyTheStray (talk) 11:32, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Death Castellan Sadon is a a highly respected sargent of The Death Templars and would have given the rank of Death Marshall but he decided to stay as a sargent because to him he feels like he's not ready yet to be a Death Marshall (which is captain) and he is one of the best close combat specalists of his chapter and he even kill both chaos warlord and a ork warboss with his bare hands. he's a very calm and collected person but either his brother or teammate do not follow thier orders to the letter than he'll get very pissed off really fast. TheSpawn117 (talk) 11:44, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Not the Praetorian. It's Reinno's first colab and he should get a propper part. Playing a dreadnaught has limitations. And the Mentors dont really suit dreadnaughts AmyTheStray (talk) 11:45, July 12, 2014 (UTC) bascially yeah. i can see him going head to head with one certain whisper dragon. TheSpawn117 (talk) 11:48, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it does. we'll wait and see AmyTheStray (talk) 11:50, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it does. we'll wait and see AmyTheStray (talk) 11:53, July 12, 2014 (UTC) i got a few operations up for Kill Team Zero. two are done but there's four that are up for anybodyso if you have any idea's feel free to put in these four operations. TheSpawn117 (talk) 07:26, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Yup sounds cool to me, feel free mate. Reinno (talk) 01:01, July 14, 2014 (UTC)ReinnoReinno (talk) 01:01, July 14, 2014 (UTC) are you making a story for Operation Lockdown? TheSpawn117 (talk) 02:24, July 18, 2014 (UTC) hey man i was wondering if you want to do a colab on Operation Forgebreaker if you'r not too busy. if you are busy than i can wait.TheSpawn117 (talk) 23:36, September 12, 2014 (UTC) If you ever fancy doing some things together for the great crusade, I happen to have A Great Crusade Ultramarines force, A Word bearers great crusade force, and an Imperial army group, just give me a poke. LegionXIII (talk) 06:24, October 10, 2014 (UTC) hello. TheSpawn117 (talk) 06:59, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay cool. Pop in the wikichat and we can discuss a minuite! I have info I need to give you. LegionXIII (talk) 07:17, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Couple of things about your Category:Desolators. Category pages are category, not article, pages. The fluff content should be removed from the category and an invidual article about the desolators made. In addition, we are not a gateway for advertising, so you can make that blog of yours on this site if wish so, but do not link on external sites. I hope you'll clean the category page sooner than later, because then it'll just get deleted. --Remos talk 15:48, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Next time don't just categorise an article as "articles in need of improvement". Put a Template:QualityIssue on them. They're designed specifically to make quality control easier. Thanks. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(''Talk)]] 02:57, March 19, 2015 (UTC) And put a date on them too. The input code should look like this , e.g.: . — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:05, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Asset 9 was deleted because it was lacking a property template. If you'd like, I can restore the page, so long as you give it a property template immediately afterwards. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:09, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Restored — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:55, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I noticed that you had put couple of qualityissues on various articles around 17th of March. Great job, keep up the good work, however, please add the date to the template too. That way I don't need to check the history every time I'm going to check through articles in Category:Articles in need of improvement and it really saves some time. --Remos talk 19:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Please place a property template at the top of your article pages, so I don't need to delete them. It is mandatory and construction template is not a substitute for it. --Remos talk 12:13, December 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Death Templars Artwork Star Reapers_SP 2.jpg|Possible Star Reapers Chapter Icon Star Reapers_Astartes.jpg|Star Reapers Astartes concept Star Reapers_SP 4.jpg|Variant Chapter Iconography Yo Lordreaper, I removed the reference to the lost legions and traitor legions on the Mortarchs Serpentia, if I could have the non-canon label removed, I would be very grateful. Zeph gm (talk) 11:19, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks man. TheSpawn117 (talk) 22:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) More Star Reapers Artwork Mystery Solved Hey LordReaper, If you'd like to know what recent going-ons have been happening. Get a hold of me sometime. We'll chat. Take care! Algrim Whitefang (Talk) May 14, 2018, 01:39 PST